


Miss You

by tooyoung_toodumb



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooyoung_toodumb/pseuds/tooyoung_toodumb
Summary: 'Miss you Ben x''Miss you too James x'





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> After the cute texts on Ben's insta post I felt the urge to write and this came out, hope you like it.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language

‘Miss you Ben x’

He didn't make it, he had pressed send without thinking twice. He wanted nothing more than to hug him, _screw the bet_ he thinks sinking into the cushions of the villa in which he is in LA. He really must learn to connect his mouth and brain before saying or doing things that could get him in trouble.

It all started a few months ago. The last evening together before their various commitments took over in their lives and then led them to separate, James had come up with the brilliant idea of making a bet with Ben. The first to admit that he misses the other would have lost and the winner could have chosen penance. No limits.

Ben had been a little hesitant in accepting knowing that he was the most sensitive one, the one who was likely to lose, seeing that only the thought that they soon should be separated already knot in his stomach. But he had accepted, James always brought him to do what he wanted. But this time he would have fought, so much as possible. James could be sure of himself, sure of winning, but when Ben put in his head something hardly didn't carry it out.

*****

_It’s been a good summer for me. The experience of being away with England was good for me. All the games you play for England are important, but that was the first one where it was a semi-final that I’d been involved in._

The missed call-up to the team for the Nations League's final still hurt him. He had been overjoyed that Ben had slowly earned his place, but he couldn't help thinking when his time would come. But to console him that year there was fortunately the commitment with the U21, his place at the moment, and he would have committed himself everywhere until he would have had the opportunity to play football. It didn't matter under what division, the important thing was to make the nation proud as always and have fun. His time to shine on the upper side would come soon, he was sure of it.

In his head he had already plan everything: he would have been in Italy to try to bring home the victory of the tournament, then on vacation with some friends and then straight to train for the new season. They would have text and called each other in their free time and those months would have flown, there wouldn't have been time to feel his physical lack. He practically had the victory in his hand.

But in Italy it hadn't gone as he had hoped.  
The special boots he had received had helped to increase the flame that burned inside him. He was ready. He was ready to have fun, he was ready to prove to Gareth that the senior national team was his place, he was ready to prove his worth, he was ready. What he was not prepared for, however, were the last-minute defeats in the first two games that had automatically destroyed the possibility of going ahead in the tournament. And so they returned home earlier than expected and a few days early in his mental schedule.

~~Miss you B~~

_After we played the Netherlands and Switzerland, I went away with a few of my mates to Ibiza and then went to LA. I did some training in LA for a week and since then I’ve been in England. I went back to where my mum and dad both live in Milton Keyens, and spent 10 or 11 days with them there. That’s where all my mates live too._

He trained for the Euro U21, Ben for the Nation League's final. Ben was on vacation in LA, he in Italy committed to the tournament. He had come home for a few days after their sensational defeat, Ben was away at his parents miles away. In his mind he was truly convinced that he would last two months without touching or feeling Ben's perfume. Well he stolen his scent a long time ago so it wasn't a problem, but the last time they saw each other and looked into each other's eyes without a screen to divide them was when the Three Lions and Young Lions met for a workout in waiting for the Champions League final and then for almost half the team to return to St. George's Park. He still remembers how he slipped into Ben's room to enjoy those few moments together and how he remembered the bet still in play, so self-confident. The truth is that he is stubborn and wouldn't have gave in first. Indeed, he wonders how Ben has not yet pleaded to put an end to that stupid bet. Perhaps good company keeps his mind occupied or he doesn't miss him so much.

But then just a video call, a "Madders! I was just thinking of you" from the dark-haired to make him shake his head and give himself a fool because the things that they have lived up to that moment really happened. Ben is just good at playing his own game and he must acknowledge this. But it will give in eventually.

~~Miss you~~

_It's an amazing resort here, from the hotel to even just the training pitches, which are really good. The weather is amazing and it’s a lovely area, the view is wicked. It’s good to be away with a bunch of people that you get on with. It’s a quiet, secluded area, which is the best place to come to because there’s no outside noise or distractions. You just come here to train and get on with what you have to do._

He swears he's going crazy. He misses him to death but he won't be the one to give up. No. It has been clear to him for days that the boy, now training in the French Alps, is playing dirty. The hair that he can't wait to see live, the ice bath, the photos he sends to him that he must now see away from prying eyes. He still remembers the mini heart attack that came to him when he opened a photo and found him, with his usual angel face, without a shirt and with his abs on display and even _something else_. He had jumped from the deck chair he was sunbathing on, as if he had getting shocked, catching the attention of his friends around him. And he had made a fool of himself by babbling an excuse to justify him and take the decision to give him a taste of his own medicine. He verifies that in every photo that will be published, he wears glasses that make him go crazy or that is without a shirt or in the pool. War it is.

And then he kept himself busy thinking of what penance he could have him do. His list goes from making him sing something to make him a fool on the internet to something forbidden to minors. Who knows. What is certain is that among some other cold showers they will be together again, on and off the pitch, so he will do everything not to give in.

*****

‘Miss you too James x’

He is incredulous when he presses send to reply that message. The truth is he already saw himself pleading on his knees to forget everything. He could imagine the grin that James would constantly have on his face for at least next month, reminding him whenever he has the opportunity that he couldn't be without him. But he and Dele had found themselves in more or less the same situation and had hidden each other's phones so as not to succumb to temptation. And yes, he had cheated but no harm no foul isn't it?

When they had seen each other again after forty-seven days and forty minutes -he doesn't have a calendar in which to mark with an x every day that separated him from James, he swears so- it was like breathing again. Touching each other again, inspiring the perfume of the other, breathing the same air are things that up to almost fifty days before took for granted. There are so many emotions he feels that he can't stand still. He prepares a tea for him, sits down, gets up again to turn off the lights in the living room but just can't stop himself. So much so that the blond one is forced to hug him and trap him in his arms, his body seems to relax instantly.

"So ... did you miss me?" he asks with a grin in his face, taking his five minutes of fame, seeing James rolls his eyes as an answer before snorting imperceptibly. A smile always on his face though.

"Come on, tell me what my penance is so we can forget about it"

"You know, I was so convinced that I wouldn't have made it that I didn't think about it" he confesses shrugging as much as he can and James chuckles squeezing him closer, leaving him a kiss on the temple.

Then the dark-haired man turns to him and looks into his eyes. Those blue eyes look at him from below and almost close when James passes a hand through his hair -thank you so much for create a panic in me Chilly, I thought you were blond-.

“Just kiss me for now” and who is he to refuse his wish.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, you can find other works on tumblr ([chilly-me-softly](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chilly-me-softly))


End file.
